Between You and I
by jctCari
Summary: Sólo quería que todo fuera igual a antes... ahora estoy aquí, débil e indefensa. El fue más fuerte y ganó, y se llevó mi corazón.
1. Prefacio

**~Prefacio~**

* * *

><p><em>Muchas personas dicen que el verdadero amor no existe, que es solo un cuento de hadas que jamás se podrá adaptar a estos tiempos modernos. <em>

_Otras, dicen que existe, pero que para encontrarlo hay que abrir atentamente los ojos y buscar, y que sobre todo se d Muchas personas dicen que el verdadero amor no existe, que es solo un cuento de hadas que jamás se podrá adaptar a estos tiempos modernos. _

_Otras, dicen que existe, pero que para encontrarlo hay que abrir atentamente los ojos y buscar, y que sobre todo se debe abrir el corazón; sin embargo… a veces no llega. _

_En cambio, otras personas lo encuentran, hasta inconscientemente. Pero en el momento en que toca su corazón, saben que jamás lo deben de dejar ir._

_Yo solía ver las películas de Disney, todas esas princesas que soñaban con encontrar a su príncipe azul que vendría a buscarla en su caballo blanco. _

_Esa fue el estereotipo con el que crecí…_

_Mis padres no hablaban mucho sobre cómo se conocieron ni como se enamoraron ni de su boda, es por eso que yo no sabía mucho de lo que era el amor…_

_La gente me dice que estar enamorado y que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos, es la sensación más bonita que uno puede sentir._

_La gente también dice que a veces el amor se confunde con la obsesión y el chantaje, y la simple idea de ser engañada me provocaba vértigo._

_También… le tenía miedo al dolor. En las novelas o películas se veía que el amor también traía desilusiones y sufrimientos. Yo no quería sufrir._

_ᅜᅜ_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_El enamoramiento permite que uno mismo se conozca mejor y descubra nuevos sentimientos y emociones"_

_ᅜᅜ_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jamás pensé en como encontraría al amor de mi vida, ¡ni siquiera esperaba encontrarlo!_

_El solo llegó y me robó el corazón…_

_ebe abrir el corazón; sin embargo… a veces no llega. _

_En cambio, otras personas lo encuentran, hasta inconscientemente. Pero en el momento en que toca su corazón, saben que jamás lo deben de dejar ir._

_Yo solía ver las películas de Disney, todas esas princesas que soñaban con encontrar a su príncipe azul que vendría a buscarla en su caballo blanco. _

_Esa fue el estereotipo con el que crecí…_

_Mis padres no hablaban mucho sobre cómo se conocieron ni como se enamoraron ni de su boda, es por eso que yo no sabía mucho de lo que era el amor…_

_La gente me dice que estar enamorado y que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos, es la sensación más bonita que uno puede sentir._

_La gente también dice que a veces el amor se confunde con la obsesión y el chantaje, y la simple idea de ser engañada me provocaba vértigo._

_También… le tenía miedo al dolor. En las novelas o películas se veía que el amor también traía desilusiones y sufrimientos. Yo no quería sufrir._

_ᅜᅜ_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_El enamoramiento permite que uno mismo se conozca mejor y descubra nuevos sentimientos y emociones"_

_ᅜᅜ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jamás pensé en como encontraría al amor de mi vida, ¡ni siquiera esperaba encontrarlo!_

_El solo llegó y me robó el corazón…_


	2. Storm

**¡Hola a todos! **Soy **Cari :]**

Como de repente uno que otro se dio cuenta, esta historia se llamaba originalmente "You Belong With Me", pues ya no. Ahora la he revolucionado, en mi opinión esta mejor, pero sigue siendo la misma trama, quizás más dramática jiji.  
>Espero que les guste, es algo larguita jiji, pero puse mi corazón aquí.<br>Sería maravilloso que se pasaran por mi profile, para que sepan más de mi, y de porque desaparecí.  
>Besos y abrazos a todos, los quiero.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~Storm~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tenía miedo…tenía mucho miedo…<em>

Todo estaba oscuro y mis ojos no podían acostumbrase a este.

_La temible oscuridad…_

Inconscientemente, mis pies y mis manos empezaron a temblar y sentía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a desplomar a causa del cansancio.

_Y no lograba encontrar la luz…_

Caminé, con el miedo de poder chocar con algo y caerme. ¿Acaso esto era la ceguera?

_Jamás había pensado detenidamente en lo que era el dolor…_

Pero…había algo…algo en mi interior me decía que debía de seguir, que todo estaría bien, y que al final del camino encontraría eso tan preciado que he estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo…

_El miedo se fue…y la emoción ocupó su lugar…_

¿Cómo era posible de que ahora me encontrara feliz, si hace unos instantes tenía deseos de llorar… y de refugiarme en la oscuridad?

"_**No tengas miedo…Yo estoy contigo…"**_

Estaba pasando por momentos tan extraños que ya me parecía normal estar escuchando voces. Pero esta era diferente, era cálida. Un sentimiento dulce y extraño se apoderó de mí y me hizo correr inconscientemente.

"_**No tengas miedo… Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti"**_

Quería responderle, pero mis labios no contestaron… Y no me importo… algo me decía que pronto estaría con el…

"_**Búscame"**_

Eso hago…

"_**Estoy aquí…"**_

Enséñame…

"_**!Estoy aquí!"**_

_¡Enséñame tu luz!_

De repente, todo se volvió blanco…todo se volvió luz.

Y esa fue la primera vez que lo vi…

Iba vestido de blanco, como un ángel…

_Mi ángel…_

Corrí hacia el…

Sintió mi presencia y volteó a abrirme sus brazos, _mi fortaleza…_

_Lo abrace…_

Sentí una paz y una alegría infinita, todos mis problemas y angustias desaparecieron… por un segundo.

Cuando iba a verle su rostro, desapareció y todo volvió a ser oscuridad…

Solo puede ver sus ojos azules, azules como el mismísimo cielo…

* * *

><p>Desperté asustada, sudando, gimiendo y temblando. Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Mis sábanas estaban regadas por el piso, lo que hacía que tuviera frio debido a que solo vestía un short corto y un polo de tiras, mi piyama favorito en verano. Todo estaba a oscuras ya que la cortina lila del cuarto se encontraba cerraba, lo que me causaba temor y escalofríos. La oscuridad. Aún respiraba agitada, y sentía como gotas de agua recorrían mi rostro en una mezcla de sudor y lágrimas. No tenía ganas ni de pararme, ni cambiarme, ni hacer nada, solo quería descansar. Por lo que parecía, era aun muy temprano para que mi familia estuviera despierta haciendo los deberes diarios.<p>

Agotada, me tiré sobre la cama y observé con atención el techo del dormitorio. Se apreciaba el blanco original que tenía, pero ahora estaba acompañado de manchas amarillentas provocadas por la humedad que se vivía en Villalux. Permanecí en ese estado, intentando no recordar, y pude sentir en mi piel los primeros rayos del amanecer, anunciando que comenzaba un nuevo día. Agudicé mi oído y escuché el bello cantar de los pájaros veraniegos, que danzaban animadamente formando bailes en el cielo. Y de repente regresaron a mi mente las imágenes del sueño.

_¿Qué había sido todo eso?_ Jamás había tenido sueños tan raros…

_¿Eso fue un sueño?_ Parecía tan real como si lo hubiese vivido…

Miles de preguntas rebotaban en mi mente, preguntas que no tenían respuestas. Generalmente no soñaba, y si lo hacía rara vez me acordaba de que trataba. Era la primera vez que tenía una alucinación tan clara y lúcida. Pude ver el cuerpo del chico, pude sentirlo y hasta oler su aroma –una increíble mezcla deliciosa-, pero no logré reconocer su rostro, solo podía acordarme de sus ojos azules como el cielo. Quizás eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Nunca en mi vida había conocido a algún chico con esas características como para decir que había soñado con él. Y su voz, su voz era como un coro de ángeles caídos del cielo para cantar especialmente para mí. Tal vez eso era, tal vez había soñado con un ángel, mi ángel guardián. Pero… ¿Por qué me abandonaría sumergiéndome a la oscuridad de nuevo?

Nada tenía sentido, las piezas del rompecabezas que intentaba armar no encajaban y se desalinearon de nuevo. Por un instante mientras buscaba la luz en la oscuridad pude sentir que él era solo mío, que estaba ahí solo para mí, para protegerme y velar por mí.

Se me ocurrió una idea. Miré con curiosidad el celular que yacía sobre mi velador. Marcaba las cinco de la mañana: perfecto, aun tenía tiempo para poner a prueba mi plan. Corrí hacia mi escritorio ignorando levantar mis frazadas y cogí la laptop que descansaba sobre él. Prendí el modem inalámbrico del internet, esperando que aun tuviéramos línea, nos mudábamos ese mismo día. Gracias a Dios la conexión aún estaba disponible, el modem estaba en mi cuarto por suerte, de no ser así hubiera recibido una fuerte llamada de atención por parte de mis progenitores, se me tenía prohibido entrar a la red tan temprano. Prendí mi computadora y esperé impacientemente a que se prendiera mientras al mismo tiempo el internet cargaba creando la conexión.

Apenas aprecio mi protector de pantalla hice clic en el icono de Mozila Firefox, mi navegador favorito. Tecleé casi automáticamente "Significado de los sueños". Dude en entrar o no, me sentía rara, un poco nerd y tonta al entrar a esas clases de páginas, pero luego lo razoné mejor y tal vez no era tan mala idea informarse un poquito más, nunca caía mal ser curiosa. Suspiré y entré al primero que me pareció más serio. Busque en la A de Ángel y me salió un texto:

**Se busca una salida a las dificultades presentes.**

**Ver un ángel: buen presagio en todos los casos.**

**Verse a sí mismo con los rasgos de un ángel: amor y amistad.**

**Estar rodeado de ángeles: se alcanzará una gran paz interior.**

Salida a las dificultades presentes. ¿Tenía problemas actualmente? Creía que mi vida hasta ahora era lo suficiente buena, pero ¿estaba tan segura de eso? Pensé rigurosamente por un momento, pero no encontré ninguna razón para tener preocupaciones, ninguna que me disgustara o me estresara, más bien pensaba que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta a partir de ahora. Es decir, me mudaría, tendría una nueva casa y nuevos amigos, un nuevo aire y una nueva vida. Para mí, era como empezar desde cero o volver a nacer. Tenía ganas de que todo el cambio empezara ya, tenia ansiedad pero no ninguna tristeza que me hiciera tener esa clase de sueños. Mi única pena era que extrañaría demasiado Villalux, y a todos los lugares y habitantes que había conocido a lo largo de mis cortos 14 años. Tal vez eso era, me sentía apenada porque las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas. Pero no era así.

Estar rodeado de ángeles ayudara a alcanzar una gran paz interior. Eso tenía más coherencia: que trasladarnos a Belmett podría traerme una enorme felicidad. Para mí, el simple hecho de "borrón y cuenta nueva" ya me exaltaba. Y según el sabio internet, mudarme seria una de las mejores cosas que me podrían ocurrir. Entonces esto si era una premonición, una súper rara. Pero aun así no encajaba el ángel ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza? Era el deseo, el deseo de saber quién era él. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo conocía, que existía y que debía buscarlo. Necesitaba saber de él.

De repente caí en la cuenta de que el quizás no existía. Tal vez lo había visto en alguna revista de moda o era algún artista conocido, y yo solamente me estaba haciendo ideas locas y cursis. Me estaba dando ilusiones a mi misma con alguien que no era de verdad, y si existía, ni siquiera sabía que yo lo hacía. Así que lo deje ir, intente olvidarme del tema y seguir mi camino. Cerré desilusionada la tapa de mi laptop, sin importarme siquiera apagarla. Desconecte el cable del modem y regrese a tirarme boca abajo a mi cama y pensé en el porqué aun teníamos internet.

Premedité lo que vendría. Todo a partir de hoy día daría un giro de 360 grados.

- ¿Estas despierta? - La voz de Tai, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me asusté cuando escuche el golpe de su mano contra la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Algo estaba muy extraño, Tai nunca se levantaba temprano y venia a despertarme a mí, en realidad era todo lo contrario, yo tenía que poner cerca de él un plato de huevos fritos para que se despertara al instante. Así eran todas las mañanas, desde que empezó a quedarse hasta tarde tocando guitarra y al día siguiente no quería ni moverse. Por eso no tenía sentido que él estuviera parado afuera de mi cuarto.

- ¡¿Estas despierta? – Sus gritos desesperados me volvieron a la normalidad.

- ¡Sí! ¡Pasa! – Le grite mientras me relajaba.

Entró y me miró de pies a cabeza, escaneándome. Su piyama verde militar a cuadros se encontraba arrugado y lleno de polvo, al igual que parte de su moreno cuerpo y su rebelde melena. Sus ojos estaban adornados con unas ojeras poco llamativas, pero que yo claramente notaba. Su rostro lucía cansado y aburrido, como si no hubiera dormido ni un minuto en toda la oscura noche.

- Uff – Cerró pesadamente sus ojos – Me asusté, era muy raro que no estuvieras despierta antes que yo.

- Si, solo estaba distraída – Conteste estirándome y bostezando - ¿Y tú como estas? Se te nota agotado.

- Me desperté hace un par de horas para terminar de arreglar mis maletas…

- Eso explica muchas cosas... – Susurré, mas para mí que para él.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada.

- Bueno, yo solo venia a avisarte que el desayuno lo comeremos afuera – Lo mire intrigada. Rara vez comíamos en la calle, solo en las fechas importantes como los feriados y los cumpleaños. Sonrió, en sí, este era un día para "celebrar" – Hace un rato se llevaron casi todas las cosas.

Eso era. Mamá no tenía con que ni donde preparar la comida "más importante del día", así que lo único que nos quedaba era comprarlo. El día ya empezaba a mejorar.

- Dicen que debemos estar listos en una hora – Se hecho sobre mi cama con los brazos sobre su cabeza – Yo me tengo que bañar, pero me da flojera.

- Eso es normal en ti – Bromeé. A diferencia de mi, el no estaba tan feliz ni entusiasmado con la mudanza. Tai siempre había sido muy amiguero y gracioso, nunca le había faltado amigos que lo ayudaran y con quienes compartir momentos gratos. Siempre lo admiré por su manera en cómo se adaptaba fácilmente a nuevos lugares.

- Jaja, graciosa – Rodeó los ojos aparentando estar molesto, pero yo lo conocía a la perfección: el nunca podría tener resentimiento hacia mí. Yo lo adoraba y quería, y él me amaba y cuidaba. Tai era mi salvador – Bueno, iré a refrescarme y a sacarme todo este polvo que tengo encima.

Salió, no sin antes regalarme una mueca de desagrado. Reí sabiendo que él no me escucharía.

Hacía ya varios días que papa había llegado a la casa con la novedosa sorpresa de que nos mudaríamos. Al principio, mi hermano y yo nos negamos rotundamente a la idea, pero tras una reunión llena de quejas y gritos leves, los cuatro integrantes de mi peculiar familia aceptamos la propuesta. Entonces empezamos a coordinar todo. Mis padres se encargaban de la nueva casa y la mudanza, y Tai y yo de las despedidas.

Jamás había sido de esas personas que podían hacer amigos muy fácilmente, pero tenía unos cuantos, que para mí ya eran suficientes. Así que por eso yo no sufrí mucho que digamos, pero si dolía la idea de que no los podría ver tan seguido, que ya no seriamos compañeros de clases ni confidentes, solo amigos a larga distancia.

Villalux. Mi amada cuidad hermosa, lugar donde había nacido, crecido y compartido aventuras con las personas a las que más quería y estimaba. Aquel lugar me recordaba infinidades de recuerdos, tristes y hermosos, pero aun así conmemorables. Había vivido tantas cosas ahí, conocía todos los parques, todas las tiendas, todos los restaurantes, tantas cosas que perdurarían en mi memoria para siempre.

De pequeña solía salir a pasear con mi hermano mayor Taichi y mis padres por diversos sitios, a ellos les gustaba llevarnos a conocer nuevos lugares. Tai, como le decía de cariño a mi consanguíneo, siempre me había cuidado y con el paso del tiempo empezó a enseñarme muchas cosas que estaba segura que nunca olvidaría.

Bostecé, aun tenía los ojos achinados por el sueño y me moría de ganas de abrazar mi colchón y no moverme ni un centímetro en lo que quedaba del día. Pero, era yo, así que eso era imposible. Suspiré pesadamente y me pare sobre el piso de madera. Mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al ver que las cojas que contenían mi ropa aun no habían sido trasladadas a Belmett. Algunos de mis muebles estaban también en la misma situación.

_¿Qué rayos…?_

Necesitaba respuestas –por segunda vez en la mañana- así que salí del dormitorio en busca de algún integrante de mi familia que me las diera.

Escuché muchos movimientos en la sala así que me dirigí hacia allá. Al llegar lo primero que visualice fue la delgada silueta de mi madre en la cocina, acompañada de dos hombres robustos uniformados.

- Buenos Días – Me miro tiernamente, le correspondí con una sonrisa – Veo que has despertado muy temprano, Kari ¿no has podido dormir bien?

Mamá nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, ella y su aguda intuición de mujer.

- No ha sido una de mis noches más placenteras – Admití sentándome en el suelo, los muebles ya no estaban.

- ¿Nervios por la mudanza?

- Hmmm algo así…

- No se te ve muy alegre hoy.

- Digamos que, pues alejarme de esta cuidad aun no me agrada del todo.

- Y yo que pensaba que Tai era el único.

- Hasta hace un minuto lo era, creo que por fin comprendo que no regresaremos.

- Mi vida, esto lo hacemos para tener una mejor calidad de vida, quiero que tú y tu hermano entiendan que esto es lo mejor para ustedes.

- Yo lo entiendo a la perfección, Tai es el rebelde…

- Oye niña, no me metas en tus problemas.

Mi hermano hizo acto de presencia. Tenía una mirada burlona y me sacaba la lengua. Acababa de salir de la ducha, tenía alrededor de su cuello una toalla blanca y su pelo mojado brillaba por los reflejos del sol. No me sorprendió que se haya bañado tan rápido, en tan solo 10 minutos.

- Puedes usar la ducha – Me avisó mientras se sentaba a mi costado.

- ¿Saben que aún no se han llevado las sillas, no?

Nuestra progenitora rió divertida. Tai y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida, como no se me había ocurrido algo así.

- Yo si sabía – Se apresuró a decir Tai – Es solo que quiero tirarme al frio piso tal y como hacia hace 16 años.

- Hace 16 años gateabas por toda la sala y yo te tomaba muchas fotografías ¿Quieres repetirlo en este momento? – Mamá le saco la lengua. De tal palo, tal astilla.

- Pues, no.

- Y hace 16 años también te tirabas muchos gases – Dije – ¡Oh! Pero, eso aún lo sigues haciendo.

- ¡Ven aquí monstruito!

Se paró y yo le seguí. Corrimos por toda la vacía sala, riéndonos a morir, tal y como lo hacíamos de niños. Aquella pequeña casa contenía muchos recuerdos. Aunque él era rápido, yo era más astuta, así que luego de 5 minutos de persecución no me pudo alcanzar. Se tiro boca abajo agitado.

- Gané – Le susurré en el oído, divertida.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que nosotros no jugábamos de esa manera. De niños, ambos éramos inseparables. Como yo era tímida en exceso, el solía llevarme a jugar con sus amigos de escuela, todos eran hombres y mayores que yo, el no se daba cuenta de que a mí me incomodaba estar rodeada de niños varones, así como a ellos les molestaba estar jugando con una chica. Ignorando eso –nunca supe si era apropósito- me acostumbré a compartir experiencias con hombres. Ellos jugaban futbol la mayor parte del tiempo, Tai me obligaba a hacer lo mismo, y como yo nunca le decía que no, no tenía otra opción que patear la pelota con ellos. Yo era inocente, pequeña y débil, y algunos de esos niños se aprovechaban de eso así que nunca les falto oportunidad para empujarme o botarme al suelo, yo nunca dije nada y claro Tai jamás se dio cuenta. No me importo memorizar sus nombres, era muy pequeña y solo los recordaba como suaves figuras borrosas abusivas.

- ¿Kari, te vas a duchar ahora? – Pregunto Mamá sacándome del baúl de los recuerdos.

- Si-si – Balbuceé – Por cierto ¿Dónde está papa?

- Salió a hacer unos trámites antes de irnos, no te preocupes regresa en unos minutos.

- Ok, iré a bañarme.

Caminé hacia el baño. Ignoré mi reflejo en el espejo, me acobardé y no quise ver qué aspecto tenia. Me desvestí y entre rápido al agua caliente. El contacto de este con mi piel hizo que mis músculos se relajaran y me sentí envuelta en paz. Estuve ahí varios minutos, el agua recorría cada extremidad de mi ser, los ojos los tenia cerrados y dejé que mis recuerdos inundaran mi mente. Reaccioné al escuchar el crujir de mi estomago, estaba hambrienta y se me antojó un buen pan con jamón y queso.

Enjaboné mi pelo y mi cuerpo por completo, luego de que toda la espuma se fuera me puse la bata color perla, me seque y caminé hacia mi dormitorio.

Al entrar atranqué con candado para que nadie me molestara.

El día anterior había previsto que usaría en la mudanza, todas mis cosas debían de estar empaquetadas a primera hora de la mañana y no podía ponerme a buscar que vestiría a última hora. Sorprendentemente, me gusto la combinación: un short blanco, sencillo pero moderno; un polo delgado de tiras rosa suave pero con estampados que caían a las perfección con el color; sandalias blancas con un ligero taco, estas tenían piedritas transparentes que resaltaban mi pedicura; los accesorios eran aretes de bola blancos, en los brazos me puse muchas pulseras en diferentes tonalidades de rosado y en el cuello usé un collar plateado con un dije que me habían regalado al cumplir 13 años. Ya lista peine mis cabellos marrones lisos, con una ralla al costado y un pequeño flequillo caía sobre mi rostro.

No usaba maquillaje muy seguido, solo en reuniones y fiestas, pero como ese día era "especial" decidí delinear mis ojos y poner un brillo rosado suave en mis labios finos. Había escogido una carterita blanca mediana para usar en la mudanza, tenía que llevar alguna maleta donde poner mi celular, mi MP4, un peine por si acaso, la billetera y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara durante el viaje. Guardé el piyama en una maleta que estaba a la mano y dedique a revisar por última vez mi habitación.

Estaba vacía en un 80%, aún no habían sacado mi aparador y mi escritorio, ya vacios, y por supuesto aún estaba la cama ahí. En el centro reposaban las dos maletas que contenían mi ropa, solo las cajas con todos mis libros, zapatos y demás pertenecías estaban ya rumbo a Belmett. La pared rosa palo se veía un poco desgastada por el tiempo, se notaba más eso por estar vacía. El armario integrado donde había guardado todo –hasta unos que otro examen desaprobado- estaba sin nada, calato. Una ola de desesperación se apodero de mí al pensar que nunca, por más que quisiera, ese sería MI habitación. Otra persona ya había alquilado el departamento y en cuanto nosotros desalojáramos, ellos se apoderarían de él. Jamás esa sería mi casa, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

- Oye chata – Vi la cabeza de mi hermano sobresalir por la puerta – Ya son las 6:30, es muy temprano, lo sé, pero tenemos que ir a tomar el desayuno ahora.

- ¿Porqué tan temprano? – Rayos, me moría de ganas de dormir un poco más, sin embargo, el hambre que sentía ganaba mi ansias de sueño. El tiempo se había pasado volando.

- Por qué tenemos que partir a Odaiba a las 9:00, y aun hay cosas que hacer.

- De eso se encargan papá y mamá ¿y nosotros que haremos en las horas que quedan?

- Usamu me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto, quiere que vaya a su casa para despedirnos por última vez.

- Ya veo, te irás ¡Me quedaré sola!

- Vamos, Kari, ya no eres una niña, puedes pasear por la cuidad, no sé, ver a tus amigas, divertirte.

- No tengo tantos conocidos como tú.

- Pues, apuesto que te ira mejor en Belmett, pequeña.

Depositó un suave beso en mi frente. Ambos salimos al encuentro con nuestros padres.

- Buenos Días, Kari – Papá se acercó a saludarme por primera vez en el día - ¿Y estás emocionada?

- Si… - Mentí, aun no sabía si lo que nos pasaba era bueno o malo - ¿Qué comeremos?

- Lo que ustedes quieran.

Tai y yo elegimos un típico desayuno americano, a él se le había provocado, y yo quería cualquier cosa que me llenara. Al salir del edificio paramos un taxi que nos llevo hasta el restaurante donde planeábamos comer.

Mis padres pidieron cafés, yo jugo de mango y Tai uno "especial" con todas las frutas que ellos tenían. Comimos diferentes platos, yo solo comí un sándwich triple con jamón y queso, justo lo que quería. Hablábamos mientras desayunábamos, sobre los planes del día, que haríamos al llegar, donde estudiaríamos y todo acerca de nuestra nueva y permanente estadía en esa ciudad desconocida para mí.

Belmett, generalmente conocida como la ciudad en la que vivía la gente de abundante dinero, estaba ubicada a solo dos horas de Villalux, pero aunque estuviera tan cerca nunca la había conocido, al menos no la recordaba. La distancia que nos separaba era corta, yo confiaba que podría regresar cada vez que quisiera, pero mis papas insistían que ellos no nos podrían llevar y traer muy seguido, así que sería imposible ir y venir a cada rato: teníamos que acostumbrarnos a ella.

Tenía miedo, bastante, tan solo con pensar que todo sería diferente allá, que tendría que hacer nuevas amistades –en sí, hacerlas ya me había costado-, los lugares y las personas serian distintas, estaría perdida hasta acostumbrarme, me esperaban muchas sorpresas. Se me puso la piel de gallina solo de pensar que tal vez mis futuros compañeros de escuela no serian como los que tenía, no serian buenos, o quién sabe. Tenía tantas dudas, dudas que ya quería resolver. No veía la hora de viajar.

Terminamos, papá canceló y salimos.

- ¿Tienen algo que hacer? – Mi progenitor me observó y luego se fijó Tai – Solo nos queda una hora para partir.

- Yo sí, iré donde una amigo. ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Los tres vimos como mi hermano marchaba hacia la casa de este. Me miraron.

- ¿Tú que harás, hija?

- Pues, aun no lo sé, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por última vez.

- Ve, pero no demores.

Los dos depositaron un beso en mi mejilla y vi como se alejaban. Estaba ahí, sola, parada en la entrada del restaurant, con la mirada perdida y sin la más mínima razón de que hacer en una hora completa. Suspire pesadamente y camine sin rumbo fijo. Recorrí las largas calles, era martes, las tiendas recién estaban comenzando a abrir y todo parecía estar desolado. Hacía un calor infernal, y eso que el sol aun no terminaba de apoderarse del cielo. Renegué, me hubiese puesto un poco de protector solar, odiaba quemarme solo la mitad de mi cuerpo. Seguí, miraba detenidamente cada una de las tiendas por las que pase: la tienda de discos, donde compre mi primer CD original; la librería, donde solía ir para ver que nuevas novedades tenían; las tiendas de ropa favoritas de mi madre; la tienda de instrumento musicales, donde 5 años atrás acompañe a Tai a comprar su primera guitarra, al año regresamos por una eléctrica; mi tienda favorita de accesorios; otro restaurant; etc.

Me detuve en una, una que me traía muy buenos recuerdos pero que a la vez me causaba dolor y por eso siempre la evitaba. En esa tienda mi abuela, ahora fallecida, me compraba todo tipo de accesorios de plata en señal del cariño que siempre me tuvo. Y desde el momento en que nos dejo decidí esquivarla. Pero era la última vez que estaría en la cuidad –hasta quien sabe cuándo- esta vez no podría evitarla.

Sonreí para mí misma, intentando darme fuerzas y entré. Abrí la puerta y un sonido de campanita sobre mi hizo que me asustara. Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

No había ni terminado de cruzar cuando la vendedora principal se acerco automáticamente a mí.

- ¡Señorita Kari! – Chilló notablemente emocionada reconociéndome al instante – ¡No puedo creer cuanto ha crecido!

La observé, tenía pelo negro ruloso, ojos verdes y la piel ligeramente pálida. Tendría unos 30 años. No podía recordarla del todo, pero su voz era increíblemente familiar, así que ella debía ser Midori, la chica que usualmente atendía a mi abuela cada vez que íbamos a visitar.

- Si, hace tiempo que no la veía, señorita Midori.

- ¿Cómo esta su abuela? Hace años que no pasa por acá.

Siguió sonriendo, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio que yo baje la mirada. Cierto, la muerte de la Sra. Yagami fue inesperada, pocas personas se enteraron debido a que mis padres quisieron ocultarlo para no armar escándalo, solo se les informo de la defunción a los amigos y familiares más cercanos. Y, por lo visto, ellos no conocían a esa vendedora.

- Ella… ella murió… hace unos tres años aproximadamente – Aclaré ligeramente cabizbaja.

Levanté la mirada para ver la cara de dolor que puso la señorita. Tenía una mano sobre su boca, los ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No tenía ni idea! – La muchacha se apresuró en disculparse - ¡Rayos, es una lástima!

- Si, mis padres fueron muy reservados con ese tema, me hubiese gustado avisarle en ese entonces. ¿Usted quería mucho a mi abuela no?

- No tiene ni idea, Kari, ella era una mujer extraordinaria, siempre alegre y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Era muy joven aún…

- Tuvo como una neumonía, estuvo consiente pocas horas antes de fallecer. Yo tenía 11, por eso recuerdo como paso todo…

- Debió ser muy duro todo eso para alguien de su edad.

- Al principio estaba confundida, de ahí todo tomo sentido.

- Mil disculpas de nuevo, no estaba al tanto del fallecimiento de su abuela. Ella la quería mucho ¿lo sabe?

- Si, y yo también la amaba.

No quería recordar las ultimas imágenes que tenia de mi abue, eran dolorosas y hacían sentirme triste, y sola.

- Bueno – dijo ella mientras se dirigía al recibidor – ¿A qué se debe su inesperada visita?

"Inesperada". Si, hacia 3 años que –por temor- no pisaba esa elegante tiendita.

- Es que… hoy me mudo de cuidad y quería ver si encontraba algo de mi agrado. Ya sabe, para recordar a este lugar... – Dejaría mi pasado atrás, pero quería por lo menos tener un recuerdo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué clase de objeto está buscando?

- No se – Me puse a pensar, y recordé que una vez mi abuelita me regalo una cadena que hasta el momento no había podido utilizar - ¿Podría mostrarme los dijes, por favor?

- Claro, claro – Se agachó y de la vitrina sacó una muestra.

Examine detenidamente cada uno de los dijes, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hubo uno que me llamó bastante la atención: era un cuadrado que en su interior contenía un signo un poco extraño, parecía una estrella. Me gustó porque las estrellas representaban la luz, y siempre me había caracterizado por esta. Mi familia decía que era su luz.

- ¿Cuánto esta ese? – Pregunté.

- Ese esta…. Ahh… espere – Utilizó su computadora, supuse que para ver el precio – Esta a $ 20.

- Ok - Saque mi billetera y vi que no me alcanzaba – Lo siento… no tengo suficiente dinero…

La recepcionista me vio con pena y me sentí un poco incomoda. ¿Creía que era pobre? Como seguramente no la volvería a ver en un "buen" tiempo, no me importo que creyera eso. Pero ese dije me encanto, era como si estuviera hecho para mí.

- Bueno, ya que. Algún día regresare por ella.

- Adiós, señorita Kari. Que tenga un buen viaje.

- Hasta luego, Miodori.

La vendedora me regaló una sonrisa sincera… y yo intente responderla. Me dirigí a la puerta automática y salí, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al dije que tanto me encantó.

* * *

><p>Y volvía a estar en la misma posición que antes: no tenía nada que hacer. Ya me había despedido de todas mi amigas y aunque me apenaba no volver a verlas tan seguido, regresaría algún día. Camine sin rumbo alguno de nuevo, perdida totalmente en mis pensamientos. Veía como el piso iba desapareciendo mediante avanzaba, ya no quería ver más tiendas ya que sentiría pena dejarlas.<p>

- ¡Auch! – Caí al piso a causa del impacto. Me golpee el trasero, y dolió.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho – La señora, con la que tropecé, me ayudo a pararme. Iba vestida muy elegante, su cabello era rubio y tenía ojos grandes_, y azueles_. Vi en el carnet de su trabajo que llevaba colgado alrededor de su delgado cuello: Natsuko Takaishi.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, su rostro me resulto muy conocido. Villalux era una ciudad pequeña, seguramente ya la habría visto en otras oportunidades y por eso me parecía conocerla. "Takaishi". Ese apellido parecía haberlo escuchado en otro lado. Si, estaba segura de que conocía a esa mujer.

- ¿Está bien? – Inquirió, seguramente porque se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

- Eh… si estoy bien.

Me sonrió y siguió su camino. Pero yo seguí con mi duda.

"_La conocemos… después le pregunto a Tai"_

Reaccione y me di cuenta de que había llegado al parque. En ese parque solía estar con mi hermano, cuando nuestros padres salían a trabajar y yo era obligada a jugar con sus amigos. Vaya, cuantas veces me había caído, raspado, y hecho tantas heridas hay. Era el sitio favorito de Tai para jugar. No era ni grande ni pequeño, simplemente mediano, el tamaño perfecto. Observe a los niños que jugaban ahí, tal y como yo hacía a los 4 años. Parecían divertirse bastante, su cuerpo y sus rostros estaban sucios, aun así tenían una enorme sonrisa impregnada en sus rostros. No debían de pasar los 8 años.

Me percate de que en el medio estaba él, aquel amigo silencioso que era mi acompañante favorito en momentos de tristeza y soledad. El inmenso árbol que me abrazaba en los momentos en los que necesitaba cariño. Sus hojas estaban verdes, un verde hermoso que brillaba a la luz del día, su tronco grueso y grande estaba ligeramente encorvado. Ya estaba un poco viejo. A sus pies estaba una niñita rubia, de aproximadamente cinco años, que sonreía feliz mientras peinaba a una muñeca. Me recordó tanto a mi infancia. Me acerque para contemplarlos a los dos.

- Hola – Le dije a la pequeña. Me arrodille a su lado y ella me miró curiosa.

- Hola… - Contesto, tímida.

- Soy Kari ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- Amy…

- ¡Que linda tu muñeca!

Le regale la más tierna de mis sonrisas, ella se sonrojo un poco y rió.

- Aún no tiene nombre, mi papá me la acaba de regalar – Su vocecita era suave y dulce. Se parecía bastante a mí en mi infancia.

- Tienes que ponerle un nombre, los muñecos son como nosotros, pueden sentir lo que nosotros sentimos, y créeme, pequeña, ellos nunca te abandonaran.

Su mirada era una de confusión, sabía que era demasiado chiquita como para entenderme, pero lo único que quería era que ella se acordara de mí.

_- _¡Le pondré Kari! – Sus palabras alegres hicieron que me sorprendieran ¿Le pondría a su Barbie mi nombre?

- ¿La llamaras Kari?

- ¡Sí! – Se acerco más a mi – Mi muñequita es igual de linda que tú, y ¡quiero que sea como tú!

- Gracias – La abrasé, jamás me había sucedido algo así. Ella creía que era linda, en ese momento me sentí hermosa.

- ¡Amy! – Escuche que alguien la llamaba, era una mujer, seguramente su mama - ¡Hija, ya vamos!

- ¡Ya voy, mami! – Me miro a través de sus ojos caramelos - ¿Te volveré a ver algún día Kari?

- Si, es una promesa – Extendí mi dedo meñique, me sorprendió que ella entrelazara el suyo con el mío, era una niña astuta – No te olvides de mi, pequeña.

- ¡No lo haré, Kari!

Corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, ambas se fueron alejando y la menor agito su mano mirándome, en señal de despedida, Le conteste con el mismo gesto. Volteé.

"_Te voy a extrañar, amigo"_

Un fuerte viento hizo que las hojas del árbol emitieran un sonido agradable y me movió el pelo. Sonreí divertida.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, tuve un _dejavu_.Pero más que un dejavu, parecía un recuerdo.

Me vi a mi misma, llorando a los pies del gran árbol. A mi costado vi a un niño que parecía más pequeño que yo, que me miraba con curiosidad, a través de sus _ojos azules_.

Me dio un escalofrío y la piel se me puso de gallina.

"_Ok, Kari. Creo que es hora de regresar a casa"_

Me hice caso y regrese a casa, volviendo a escuchar el canto de mi árbol a mis espaldas. Ambos lo sabíamos, no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

* * *

><p>Llegue a "casa" aún ida, con la mente volando en los recuerdos. Sonreí al acordarme de esa pequeña, tan dulce e inocente, radiaba vida.<p>

- Que bueno que ya llegaste, cariño – Mi madre me miraba con ternura – Ya estamos listos para salir.

Sentí el acelerado latir de mi corazón. Había llegado la hora… a partir de ahí todo sería distinto.

Pero, ¿Cómo saber si esa era la decisión correcta? Mi timidez siempre marcó mi vida, nunca había sido de esas personas que daban el primer paso en cada situación, me gustaba estar sola y tener un poco de paz y privacidad, me decían que eso no era bueno, que debía relacionarme más seguido, pero tenía miedo de que las personas pudieran ser malas conmigo, como había pasado con los amigos de Tai. Aun no estaba preparada para cambiar, deseaba tener el valor de mi hermano, ya no quería ser más su sombra.

- Kari, despierta cariño, ya estamos saliendo.

Corrí hacia el cuarto que solía ser mío, cogí lo último que quedaba en el salón vacio, mi pequeña cartera blanca, y eché una última mirada melancólica a aquella habitación que me había visto llorar, reír, jugar, la cual había sido mi refugio durante 14 largos y duros año, pensar que esa era la última vez que esa sería mi hogar me lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Cuando sentí un nudo en mi garganta, supe que debía ser fuerte, quizás algún día regresaría, quien sabe. Camine lentamente grabando en mi memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle del departamento. No era la única: Tai salía de su habitación cabizbajo y al encontrármelo en la sala ambos sonreímos cómplices, cogió mi mano para darme fuerza, siempre lo había hecho, y reímos al unísono.

- Tai, ¿puedes ayudar a tu padre con las maletas?

- ¡A la orden!

Salí detrás de ellos dos, papá ya estaba abajo esperándonos con el taxista que nos llevaría hasta Belmett. Fui la que cerró la puerta por última vez. Todos ya estaban dentro del automóvil cuando llegue a la entrada del edificio. Admire este, deseando de corazón que no fuera la última vez que lo vería. El chofer arrancó con un ruido estrepitoso y se puso en marcha. Hasta pronto, Villalux.


End file.
